Jin's Driving Lessons
by Tailsthefox21
Summary: Jin now has his Learner's Permit and is ready to drive. Follow along as he experiences driving with his relatives as chaos occurs.


"Mom I got my Learner's Permit!" Jin shouted as walked over to the woman in white. "That's great sweetie, did your father take you to the DMV?"

"Yep. I wanted to ask you something important." "What is it?"

The 16-year-old looked around cautiously, "It's just that dad's a terrible driver... And I was wondering if maybe you could be my main supervisor?"

"Sure Jinny, I'm sure you'd be great! Would you like to go somewhere son?"

The younger male nodded eagerly, "Just as long as dad doesn't find out." They walked to the front door, Jin grabbed the car keys and his L-plates until another voice was heard. "Find out about what?" "Uhh... You know..."

"Know what?" "Mom could you help me ou-? Where did mom go?" Jin yelled in frustration. "She went to our room. Now tell me what you're doing."

"Ugh if you must know, mom and I are going driving."

"Wow Jin. You don't want your old man to teach you, your mother isn't even that good of a driver."

"Excuse me?"

Kazuya's eyes widened, as he turned around swiftly, to see his wife glaring at him with her arms crossed, making her cleavage show more.

"I said you're always a good rider." He whispered suggestively as he snuck his arms around her waist as he stared into her brown orbs.

Jin cringed as his father pulled one of the worst innuendos. "Ugh, mom, dad! Get a room!"

"Yeah, later Jinny" Jun replied as she snaked her arms around Kazuya's neck leaning in to passionately kiss him.

Jin looked away, "You don't get to have a relationship until you're 22." Kazuya looked to his son. "Okay. Can we go now?" "All right. Kazuya we'll be back later." "I'm coming with you."

"No!"

"Jinny!"

"Mom!"

"Jin, your father is coming whether you like it or not. And do not answer me back." It was rare for Jun to raise her voice. "Sorry mommy..." "It's all right my baby boy." Jun chirped back and kissed his forehead.

Jun walked out the door first, followed by Kazuya who gently slapped his wife's behind. Leaving her giggling like a schoolgirl. Jin just blushed and slapped his face gently, "I love you both. But sometimes you're more immature than me." Just as he was going to shut the front door, Kazuya burst through. "Lee, we're going out, watch the house for us!" "But I had plans, I was going on a date-"

"You're not anymore."

"What about me, son?"

"I don't care old man."

"Wow. After raising you for all these years... This is what I get?"

"Technically you raised me for 5 years. But then grandpa and mom were the ones there for me. You weren't, you threw me off that fucking cliff!" Kazuya growled as his left eyed glowed.

"Kazuya, honey. Come on!"

"Coming my Junny-bunny! Right so both of you are staying here, until we return. Got it?" He slammed the door and jumped into the car as they drove away.

"Anna is going to be pissed..."

"The whore?"

Lee glared at his adoptive father.

"Hah, your date's ruined." Heihachi cackled. As Lee just shrugged "And so is your face, old man!" He smirked as Heihachi stood up fiercely, "You wanna fight?"

All of a sudden Lee's phone went off "it's Kazuya."

"Lee, no fucking fighting in my house!"

"How did you know?"

"I have security cameras everywhere. Now you and the old man better get along now! And make dinner while you're at it."

"Okay, see ya!" Lee hung up and slumped his shoulders.

"Well I can't cook."

"I can!" Lee disappeared for a second as he reappeared wearing an apron that had sparkles on it.

"What was I on when I adopted you?"

Lee pouts in sadness as he prepares dinner for everyone.

In the car:

Jun: Jin, you're going too fast. The speed here is 50, you're doing 70.

Kazuya: Eh, I like it fast.

Jun: *Blushes brightly, as her husband notices it straight away*

Kazuya: Your mind is in the gutter Jun.

Jun: And yours isn't?

Kazuya: Yep, I'm innocent! *Grins*

Jin: Sorry for my speed mom.

Jun: That's better, and that's all right, we all start somewhere.

30 mins later:

Jun: JIN SLOW DOWN, WE ARE APPROACHING A SPEED HUMP!

Jin: *Speeds over bump, as Kazuya hits his head on car roof*

Kazuya: Ow, Jun do your job and teach our son how to drive! *rubs his head gingerly*

Jun: Excuse me?!

Jin: *joins the conflict* WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME MOMMY?! *has tears in eyes*

Jun: What, I do love you Jinny, very much so!

Jin: I MEAN, WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN IN A PARENTAL WAY?! *Cries, as he still concentrates on road*

Kazuya: o_O… What is wrong with your family?

Jun: Are you implying something?

Kazuya: YES! I THOUGHT US, MISHIMA'S WERE BAD, BUT THIS JUST TAKES THE CAKE! YOUR FAMILY'S SOMEWHAT INCESTUOUS.

Jun: NOPE, JUST FOR SAYING THAT, YOU CAN SLEEP ON THE COUCH TONIGHT!

Jin: Heheheh…Yes and I get mom for the night… *his eyes glow white*

Jun: O-o…

Jin: I kinda have to agree with dad, I mean ever since I met Asuka and fell into her chest, she's had a crush on me.

Jun: Your cousin? Okay this family needs therapy…

Kazuya *Nods* Alright, I think this lesson is over. We're going home and I'm driving. *Unbuckles his seatbelt* Jin pull over here.

Jin: *Listens to his father and pulls over*

Kazuya opens his door and climbs out.

"Actually honey, I'm driving." The raven-haired woman declares.

"Hah you're so funny Jun!"

"I'm being serious."

"And so am I, you wanna fight?" The older male challenged while raising his fists.

"Kazuya I'm not going to fight you. It's just that you're a bad driver, so I will drive." Jun placed her hands on her hips, and watched as her husband kept his signature frown on his face. He reached out for his wife swiftly, but was countered.

She grabbed his right leg, elbowed the side of his neck, torso and kicked him to the ground.

"Oops I'm so sorry my love, it's just a reflex."

Kazuya was still trying to recover, as he got up slowly and climbed into the passenger's seat.

"No worries, hon it was my fault anyway."

Jin sat in the back, waiting to leave.

"Okay everybody, we'll get going now. I'm sure Heihachi and Lee have prepared dinner for us!" Jun cheered as she buckled herself in, started the ignition, put the car in drive and pressed down on the accelerator, travelling towards their house again.


End file.
